bigterrytrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
DatSquare
DatSquare is the son of Paul, the grandson of Table the 42nd, the great-grandson of BigTerryxo97, and the great-great-grandson of Terry's Dad. He is also the hero of The Circulicious Adventures of DatSquare. DatSquare is blessed with the power of the Badge of Truth, given to him by his father, and thus is the coolest of all of the protagonists. There was a prophecy in the Temple of Stupidity about DatSquare's quest to fix the world, and it eventually comes true. On his journey, DatSquare meets a long-time enemy turned good, as it says in the prophecy, as TomSocks49, who's ancestors were constantly attacking DatSquare's ancestors. Tom helps DatSquare defeat a tyrant, Hunter, only to gain the attention of a bigger tyrant, Green. DatSquare and Tom try to evade being captured by Green by hiding in the city of Thingland. However, they get tied up with a mafia group that was Green's old mafia group, in the days of DatSquare's grandfather. This group, who had recently become indebted to Green himself after his rise to power, alerted Green to Tom and DatSquare's presence after they accidentally kill several members of the Mafia. Fleeing, Tom and DatSquare head into a dense forest. There, they encounter the Tribe of JJ, JoJo's family. It turns out that the Tribe blames DatSquare for the death of JoJo, and Tom and DatSquare fight the leader of the tribe, JuJu, and his deputies JaJa and JiJi. After defeating them, some policemen sent by Green catch up to Tom and DatSquare. They accidentally make their way to the JJ Village, and then awaken the ancient god JəJɘ. JəJə, an even more powerful figure, JɘJɘ, and more of the JJ tribe appear in the next series as well. Anyway, Tom and DatSquare must defeat JschwaJschwa before the policeman catch them. Ultimately, they fail. The policemen apprehend Tom and DatSquare just as they defeat JschwaJschwa. They are taken back to Thingland and put into a jail cell for Green to deal with later. But then, Little L, L for L's wayward son, and Burgundy, son of Green's brother Orange, bust them out. They take Tom and DatSquare to the Island of Llamas, and inform them of a plan to defeat Green. However, they refuse, and instead ask for help escaping. Tom and DatSquare are told to try their luck escaping Green County, since it is difficult for Green to set foot outside it. They charter a "dark taxi" from Han Solo, and make it almost out of the county, but Kylo Ren kills Han Solo again, and almost kills Tom and DatSquare. They then escape to the last city before Yellow County, Number Two. There they are stopped by Kermit the Frog. Kermit proves to be a difficult enemy, but then DatSquare's badge powers are revealed, and he is defeated. But then, Green's clone catches up to the two of them. The clone and DatSquare duel, and DatSquare wins, but Green summons the Potatomongers to attack DatSquare and Tom. Whilst running, they decide to indeed try to defeat Green. Tom and DatSquare hide from the potatoes in a creepy cave. They are then harassed by some hot girls, and Tom gets mad and drives them away. DatSquare asks Tom why he did that, and Tom recounts the story of the TimRockz69 Story, the story of TimjrSuckz1738's Crappy Adventures, and the story of TimIIIsuxworse Does Some Stuff. DatSquare feels sorry for all of the terrible things Tom's ancestors did. He asks if he's done these things as well, and Tom begins to tell his own story, but they are interrupted by an earthquake. Tom and DatSquare try to attack the earthquake, but it laughs at them, and they run away, deeper into the creepy cave. They eventually get to Hell, and meet Satan. Satan tells them to get rid of some skeletons that are plaguing hell. They find the skeletons, and they try to eat them when they see that DatSquare has the Badge of Truth, but DatSquare uses his powers to bring them back to life. They meet FARTOS' son, Diah Ria. Diah tells them of their dangerous journey and eventual death because their lack of having the power of the badge, and how his father was evil, and wanted the badge for himself. Tom and DatSquare ask Diah to help them fend off the Potatomongers, and Diah recognises the name. He tells the two that the Potatomongers used to live alongside the raccoons in Happyland in peace, but Green and TimIII took them away and made them into evil creatures. Tom had never heard that story(though it is in the book), but he believes them anyway. With the help of Diah, Tom and DatSquare capture a Potatomonger named Spud the Stud. They interrogate him, and he tells them of Green's plan to build a machine called the Machine 2000 in Green County to turn the world blue and give Green control of the economy. They thank Spud the Stud, but he just dies. Diah, Tom, and DatSquare all head deeper into Green County, and an old enemy stands in their way, though Diah is the one who recognises him. L for L is acting as Green's bodyguard, but Diah remembered him from the days when L for L was acting as a farmer in Happyland. L for L tells them how Green saved him once again, and that the Raccoons were trees and deserved to die. He also explained that he killed his son, and Burgundy. They fight and eventually defeat L for L, and head into the center of Green County. Green waits there, with a device in his hand. The three ignore the device and start to fight Green, even though he had gained even more power than before. Then Green defeats Diah, and uses his soul to start the Machine 2000. Green reveals that the true nature of the machine was to bring his father back to life. Green's father, known as The Black Blue appears from the machine and hugs Green. Tom and DatSquare start crying and say that it was okay that Green killed their friend. Then Green eats his father, and gains ultimate power, and tries to kill Tom and DatSquare. They fight for a very long time, but eventually, Green succeeds in killing DatSquare. Green tries to take the Badge, saying it is the last thing he needs, but Tom snatches it away. Tom swallows the badge, gaining ultimate power, even more than DatSquare's power. The ghosts of Table the 42nd and Paul and BigTerryxo97 fight alongside Tom, and eventually, they defeat Green. With his dying words, Green says that it was too late, the Machine already did its true true function. When Tom asks what the true true function is, Green says, "You'll have to find out in the sequel," and then the world returns to normality, and time makes sense once again. Category:Heroes Category:People